1. Field of the Invention
A bilateral control system and method of a vehicle-use front seat audio device and a back seat entertainment device, which utilizes the connection cable as the bilateral transmission passage, to thereby enable signals and images to bilateral control mutually and transmit through the connection cable.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
With the development, vehicle audios have more and more functions. From the radio module function as the start, the tape function is increased, and then the functions such as CD player, DVD player, navigation and Bluetooth are increased. In order to integrate these electrical devices, the field develops various relative products continuously. A computer system integrated vehicle-use electrical devices is shown in FIG. 1, which is used to control in-vehicle electrical devices 92 by a computer system 91. The electrical devices 92 include an audio device 921, a burglarproof device 922, a navigation device 923, a vehicle diagnostics device 924 and a parking assist device 925. The computer system 91 is installed a computer host 911 in a housing 912, multiple connection ports 915 are set on the rear side of the housing 912, an operation panel 914 is set on the front side of the housing 912, and the housing 912 is DIN (Deutsche Industry Normen) standard size for installing on the location of the vehicle dashboard. The computer host 911 may execute at least an operating system or at least a software program. Multiple connection sockets 916 are set on the operation panel 914 for connecting at least an external electrical device. The operation panel 914 is used to control the computer host 911, and the computer host 911 is connected to a display 913 for displaying text or image information. A touch panel 917 is set on the display 913 for touching to input data. The connection ports 915 may be used to connect to all of the electrical devices 92 in vehicle, to thereby integrated control all electrical devices 92. However, it is a single computer system, and problems in control may be happened if there are computer systems installed both on front and back seats.
Besides, other relative invention is a vehicle-use audio host with patent number US 2008/0306618A1, which is provided to imitate a human machine interface, to thereby control an electrical computing apparatus with an operating system to perform at least a predetermined task. The vehicle-use audio host includes an operation interface and a micro-control unit, the operation interface includes a trigger element and at least a working signal input element, and the micro-control unit includes an interface-function setting program. The trigger element generates a trigger signal when being triggered. The interface-function setting program may be provided for defining the predetermined task represented by the working signal input element after the micro-control unit receives the trigger signal. The micro-control unit outputs a working signal to the electrical computing apparatus when the working signal input element is triggered, to make the electrical computing apparatus perform the above predetermined task. Although the invention discloses the technique of combining the vehicle audio with computer, it is controlled by a single computer system and combined with the vehicle-use expansion apparatus, the front seat system and the back seat system may not control mutually.